mfkfandomcom-20200213-history
Tabbenstine and her Alternates
NOTE. This page is still under construction. It shouldn't take me more than a week or so to complete Tabbenstine and her fellows are based in a rather large building at Astrid's Peak, the rather large pack of dingos, if you were to call them that, after finishing construction of their own living quarters, which was much more ordered than most things they had worked together on, have also worked on repairing the temple which they had found. These repairs were usually rather quick and easy to do, but not built to last, and so, the temple looks like a patchwork of marble, granite, cobble stone, smoothed stone, wood, and in some places, iron or copper. Whatever they could spare the most of at the time. They had done a decent enough job of it, the combined reinforcement of all of the different materials somehow proving itself to be rather sturdy and stable, although they do have to occasionally replace bits of materiel here and there Tabbenstine aka Alpha (The Original) Tabbenstine, the one started it all, is currently, 19 years old. She grew up on a sand island in the tropics, somewhere not known by many, and not on any map. She fled her home when a disease came through it, almost wiping out all life on the small island. The few dingos that were healthy constructed a ship, named "Adersiva" That ship they sailed for a very long time, soon running out of food and water, the dingos one by one dying, or killing eachother. Tabbenstine was the last one left alive by the time the ship had actually arrived near land again, this land being Astrid's Peak. She had only survived by having a stash of food hidden from the others from before the journey had even began, and by the time she had gotten to land, she was down to gnawing on the wood of the ship itself. Needless to say, parts of the ship were used to construct her current dwelling as well as being used in repairs for the nearby temple. Tabbenstine is a 5'10 dingo that all the other alters (See below) are based off of, different parts of her personality. Since she is gender fluid, she can switch between any gender that she wishes to at will, but usually stays in a feminine form. She can also use a small bit of fire and lightning magic, and her current avenue of research is into all the different kinds of magic, what makes them up, and if they can be combined in different ways. Beta (Shadow) Beta, being all of Tabbenstines suppressed urges and desires, stands at a little over 6 foot, and, possesses both male and female genitalia, despite looking mainly feminine. She, unlike the others, prefers to paint pictures of the landscape, and has several works of art in her room that she has done by herself Gamma (Charisma) Gamma is one of the male alternates, standing at around 5'4, and is extremely outgoing and is quite the smooth talker, having a voice that pretty much sounds like Elvis. Which also makes him a rather good singer as well. These couple of elements made him rather good at manipulating and playing with people's emotions whilst staying unseen. Delta (Passion) Delta here is the first alternate that came fourth from Tabbenstine's research, and so, is the embodiment of Tabbenstine's passion, and as a result, she tends to be a little more passionate about everything, always getting so worked up over even the smallest of things. She is a little shorter than Tabbenstine, at 5'8, and cannot change her gender, it being locked into a form that possesses female genitalia on the upper half of her body, and male genitalia on the bottom half of her body. She is also, due to her rather passionate nature, somewhat skilled in the use of general fire magic Epsilon (Memory) Epsilon, standing at 5'7, a little shorter than Delta, is completely agendered, looking as if she could be either male or female. She is also not sexual in the slightest, and has the personality of wet cardboard, being, she has no personality at all. She can however sift through the memories of those around her at will, and link herself to people by touching them, which allows her to alter their memories, and also bring past memories back as if they had just happened yesterday. She isn't let outside all that much, due to the fact that she will aimlessly wander if she is allowed to. Zeta (Vitality) Zeta, is the tallest out of them all, standing at a little over 25 feet, he is incredibly strong and incredibly dumb, only following orders given to him from Tabbenstine, Epsilon, Eta or Omega. He has his own room to rest in that is attached to the outside of the building due to his sheer size, but usually doesn't go anywhere unless either directed by someone or aggravated by something Eta (Logic) Eta, one of the smaller versions, being only 7 inches tall, is much more logical than any of the others, as that is what she was based on. That being said, she does not really have all that much emotion for outsiders, and it's very rare that anyone could get her to smile. Due to her thought processes, she is more adept at using ice and frost magic rather than any other kind of magic Theta (Curiosity) Theta is capable of switching genders at will, and as such, they usually go by, well, they as a pronoun. This particular aspect is about 5'10 tall. They tend to like doing things instead of just talking about them, and despite being somewhat shy, they will go exploring. They are also somewhat good at alchemy, and like to collect things that they think are cool Iota (Lazyness) I'm.. gonna do this later. K. Probably 5 feet tall and good at sleeping. Kappa (Anger) Kappa is also a fire user, like Delta, but her flames were far more dangerous, if you were close that is. In terms of comparing magic to guns, Delta had a rifle, but Kappa had a shotgun, both dangerous to different degrees at different ranges. She also, due to being anger, tended to yell at people. Alot. And didn't think before saying or acting. Lambda (Deceit) Lambda however, is not capable of magic at all, and is capable of switching from male to female. They are however rather fast and agile, both on their feet and in combat, which is usually performed using a knife or some other small, easily hidden weapon. Mu (Hope) Mu, standing at a mere 5'4, is not equipped at all for combat, being more of a help supporting at the rear than attacking at the front, rather proficient at using his magic to heal his fellow dingos, who more often than not end up hurting themselves or eachother in some way or another. Nu (Despair) Nu doesn't exactly have direct control over the magic that she uses, it being more of an area of effect than anything else, which slowly cools the area and also starts to drag the people within the area down, emotionally speaking. She stands at about 5'8 but it's rather hard to tell Xi (Fear) Xi, who is scared of many things, practises blood magic, which does come in handy occasionally, to help heal wounds and whatnot, although he rarely gets to use it, as he is kept at home all of the time. He also possess both male and female genitalia, but only below the belt. Omicron (???) Pi (???) Rho (Forgetfulness) Rho, despite being one of the strongest of them all, doesn't actually remember how to do most of the magic related things that he can do, which is kinda a bummer, but also kind of good. Also, don't expect him to remember your name, what you look like, or why you're angry at him for not remembering your name for the 10th time in a row today. Tau (Lust) Tau, who possesses both genders, and is able to switch through any combination of different parts below the belt, has a rather limited use of both fire magic and emotional manipulation, mainly only able to arouse people, with or without them knowing that she was the one that was doing it Upsilon (???) Phi (???) Chi (???) Psi (Luck) Omega (The True Self)